DESCRIPTION: Four aims are proposed: (1) to explore the role of mapmodulin in living cells by determining the consequences of overexpression, reduced expression or antibody sequestration; (2) to explore a possible link between cytoplasmic dynein and mapmodulin; (3) to carry out invitro experiments to examine the influence of mapmodulin on dynein- or kinesin- mediated microtubule gliding; and ($) to further characterize a new Golgi-specific dynein and a novel Golgi-microtubule linking factor.